


Perfect

by Horanflakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, F/F, Freeform, Future Fic, Gay male characters, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Characters of Color, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Characters of Color, Musicals, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, POV Lesbian Character, References to Depression, Strangers to Lovers, Wicked - Freeform, gay bars, the year 2025
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horanflakes/pseuds/Horanflakes
Summary: Naomi and Imogen meet and fall in love just months before Imogen becomes a famous actress. Being famous was not a plan in Naomi’s life and she certainly didn’t want to become famous just for dating a celebrity. Can their relationship survive being in the spotlight?





	1. One Thing

       “Um, excuse me? Do you mind if I sit with you?” I looked up into a woman's stunning hazel eyes. She was wearing overalls with a dark green crop top underneath. She looked so cute and I suddenly felt incredibly self conscious about not changing into something more presentable after leaving the gym. “There aren't any open tables...” She added awkwardly. I realized that I was just staring.  
       “Sorry yeah! Please sit!” She set down her cup and sat across from me.  
       “Thank you so much.” She beamed.  
       “Yeah of course no problem!”   
       “I don’t think I have ever seen this coffee shop so crowded! Normally when I come it's pretty dead.”  
       “Right? It's crazy I have never seen it like this and I come here all the time.”  
       “Yeah I know I've actually seen you before.” She smiled shyly at me.  
       “Really?”  
       “Yeah a few times. You get the same drink as me chai latte.” She held up her cup. “And you're always reading something.”  
       “Wow that's embarrassing.” I felt my face heat up.  
       “Don't worry about it.” We were quiet for a moment. I went back to my book. I looked at her every now and then taking in her features. “So what are you always reading?”  
       “Oh different things usually but today I'm brushing up on skin graft care for work.”  
       “Are you a doctor?” She asked. I laughed.  
       “No I’m a nurse.”  
       “Ah I see. What’s with the rivalry between the two?”  
       “It’s not so much a rivalry as it is the difference in job description.”  
       “Nurses do more right?”  
       “Exactly! Finally someone gets it.”  
       “I can tell because on your off day you all read about things like skin graft care.”  
       “Oh yeah well unfortunately that’s just a me thing not a nurse thing. I’m tragically single and I come home every day to a cat. Not much of a life outside of my job.” I shrugged.  
       “You don't have friends?”  
       “Well I do but we're all almost thirty so most of them are married and have or are having kids so. I mean we hang out and I babysit sometimes but it can suck to see them so happy with families and then I get to go home to a cat.”  
       “You aren't out dating?”  
       “Uh.” Ah the dreaded question. Should I out myself to this stranger or just say no and let it be? Eh Fuck it. “I am it's just hard to find girls to relate with that aren't already in a relationship or straight.”  
       “Ah I feel your pain. Being a lesbian and dating not just for a one night stand is hard these days.” My heart raced.  
       “Yeah that’s another thing my friends don’t get.”  
       “You don’t have any Queer friends?”  
       “No not close ones. I have a friend who is non-binary but we don’t hang out that much they have a YouTube channel that is huge so they travel all the time.”  
       “What’s their name maybe I’ve heard of them.”  
       “Their name is Truman.”  
       “Trumanlush?! Like the Trumanlush?!”  
       “Oh, yeah you watch them?”  
       “Of course I do! Their videos are iconic! I can’t believe you know them!”  
       “Yeah we went to middle and high school together.”  
       “That’s crazy!”  
       “Yeah it’s OK. Like I said though we don’t hang out so much so it’s not like I can get you an autograph.”  
       “Oh don’t worry about it! I wouldn’t expect that from you.” We were quiet for a few minutes. I noticed that she was reading something too.  
       “What are you reading?” I asked her.  
       “Oh this is a script. I'm trying to be an actress and there's an audition for a movie soon so I have to learn parts.”  
       “Oh sweet! One of my friends teaches drama at a high school. She always tells me how important it is to know the script.”  
       “Yeah it's super important. Drama teachers are the best! I owe my life and the little career I have to mine from high school.”  
       “So are you good?”  
       “At acting? I mean I'm OK.” She shrugged.  
       “Well you got an audition for a pretty big part judging from that audition script so I would assume you're good.”  
       “I guess so.”  
       “Well you seem like a nice person and if it means anything to you I would definitely give you the part.”  
       “Thanks that does mean a lot.” She flashed a dazzling genuine smile at me. I tried to ignore the way my stomach did flips.  
       “What's the movie about?”  
       “I can't really say...”  
       “Makes sense. They probably want to keep it out of the public's eye.”  
       “No it’s not that. It’s the lead in a huge movie coming out and I haven’t gotten the part yet so if I tell you I might not get the part. It’s superstitious and dumb I know but...” She shrugged.  
       “No that makes sense. You don’t want to jinx it.”  
       “Exactly! None of my friends ever get it.”  
       “Don't worry I totally get it. But I would be interested in knowing if you get the part. When is your audition?”  
       “In two days.”  
       “Well we can meet up after and you can tell me about it I come here all the time so.”  
       “That sounds good.” Her phone started to ring. “Oh hang on I'll be right back.”  
       “OK!” When she got up and left I went back to reading.  
       “Well that was my agent.” I looked up to see her standing in front of me. “I have to go they moved up my audition to today at 6:30. I should go start to beat that traffic.” She grabbed all her things. “Will you be here again tomorrow?”  
       “Probably not I work a night shift tomorrow. Maybe the day after?”  
       “Yeah I think I can come. Same time as today?”  
       “Yeah that sounds perfect!”  
       “OK I'll see you day after tomorrow then.”  
       “I'll be here! It was really nice to meet you.”  
       “You too.” She smiled at me before turning and rushing out the door. That had to be the best conversation I had ever had with a stranger. I couldn't wait to see her again. Was this me catching feelings? “Wait!” I looked up to see her rush back in through the door. “I never got your name.”  
       “I'm Naomi. Naomi Harrison.”  
       “Naomi… I'm Imogen” We shook hands. “OK I'm going to leave for sure this time.” She smiled at me.  
       “OK I'll see you soon hopefully?”  
       “Yeah soon.”  
       “Break a leg.” I told her. She started laughing.  
       “Thanks.” I watched her hurry out of the coffee shop again. I definitely caught some feelings. 

 

       As soon as I got home to my apartment I called my best friend Grace.  
       “Hello?”  
       “You are never going to guess what just happened.” I told her flopping down on my bed.  
       “You finally met someone?” She asked.  
       “No I- wait actually yeah that's it.”  
       “She finally met someone.” I heard her say in the background.  
       “Thank God.” I heard her husband Micha say. “It only took forever.”  
       “You know what? I was excited and now you two have brought my mood down.”  
       “It's only because we love you.” Grace said.  
       “And by love you mean hate right?”  
       “Oh don't be so dramatic.”  
       “How is the bun in the oven?” I asked. She was months six pregnant.  
       “Getting bigger everyday. My ankles are so swollen.”  
       “You should see her mood swings.” Micha said from the background. I heard a smacking sound and he cried out in pain.  
       “I'm only moody because you drive me absolutely insane!”  
       “Good to know you two still love each other.” I laughed. “Gives me hope.”  
       “I swear you're going to have to come out here to help me deal with him.”  
       “I don't know if that's the best idea you know we both love picking on you.”  
       “You're right well in that case I hate you both.”  
       “Aww thanks babe.” I told her.  
       “Anyways you're avoiding the subject who's the lucky girl?”  
       “Her names Imogen and we hang out at the same coffee shop downtown. She's an actress.”  
       “Oh talented. Did she seem interested in you?”  
       “Yeah I think so at least a little bit. We didn't talk long but still I haven't connected with anyone like this in forever. We're going to meet up the day after tomorrow for coffee again.”  
       “That's good! You going to ask her out?”  
       “I don't know…”  
       “Nope don't give me that! You better do it!”  
       “But-”  
       “No buts! You like her I can tell so you should just do it. You're the one who always complains about being single. Now you have a chance to maybe change that so you need to take it.” I knew she was right but I hated to admit it.  
       “Fine.” I mumbled.  
       “Good now don't call back until you do it!”  
       “Wait what?!” She hung up. “Wow, whatever.” I tossed my phone on my bed. I knew I should ask Imogen out. I couldn't figure out what it was about her but something made me drawn to her. I really, really liked her already and the last time I really, really liked someone I took too long to tell her that and she moved on. After all the missed opportunities I’ve had I owed it to myself. Besides maybe by some stroke of luck she would like me back.


	2. Night Changes

       Two days later I went back to the coffee shop and it was a normal not so busy day. I got my usual chai latte and sat down. I was reading Gone With the Wind for the fifth time today. It was the only book I could read over and over.  
       “Hey!” I looked up to see Imogen sitting across from me.  
       “Hey! How was the audition?” I asked her.  
       “Oh, I don’t know yet. Probably not for a week or so.”  
       “Ah okay makes sense.”  
       “It definitely felt good though. They seemed to like me so fingers crossed!”  
       “I’m sure you’ll get it.”  
       “Thanks that means a lot.” We both took sips of our drinks. “How did your skin grafting go?”  
       “Good a lot of bandages, some blood. It was scary though because someone from the shift before me missed the guy’s dose of medicine and he woke up screaming bloody murder thrashing and everything. He tore open all his wounds and we had to send him to surgery again.”  
       “That's horrible! Where do you work in the hospital?”  
       “ICU it’s like the ER but more relaxed.”  
       “Still must be crazy though.”  
       “Oh for sure but I like it. I’ve been there about a year now.”  
       “What's the craziest thing you've seen?”  
       “Probably the guy who's in here now. Eighty five percent of his body is covered in first and second degree burns.”  
       “Poor guy. How did it happen?”  
       “He was knocked unconscious in a hit and run car accident and the wreck immediately went up in flames. Once the firefighters pulled him out he was already so burned up. We don't even really know who he is and won't until he wakes up but he's in too much pain to do it right now.”  
       “That's insane.”  
       “Yeah but even with the incident today he's healing nicely so far.”  
       “That's good. I can't imagine what it must be like to deal with that.”  
       “It's tiring but I really love my job. Besides it's not like your job isn't stressful.”  
       “Not in a “oh this guy's life is literally in my hands” kind of way but yes I guess so. Money can be tight sometimes but I'm hoping once I get this new part it will pay off.”  
       “I really hope you get it.”  
       “Yeah me too.” We sat in silence sipping our drinks. “This is what I liked about talking with you.”  
       “What exactly is this?” I asked setting my cup down.  
       “You don't mind silence. Most people hate silence so they fill it with pointless small talk instead of just letting the conversation flow by itself. It makes me feel happy knowing that you don't mind sitting with me and not talking the whole time.”  
       “I think that being able to sit in silence makes me feel closer to a person.”  
       “Me too.” She smiled at me. “Look okay I know we don't really know each other and stop me if I'm talking crazy but I think we might have something going on here. Do you want to maybe go out sometime?” She asked me.  
       “I- yeah I would love to.” I told her.  
       “Really?”  
       “Of course! I think this could go somewhere too.”  
       “Great! Well how about Friday night? I want to cook for you, when are you off work?”  
       “Let's see... I'm off at seven thirty Friday night so I can meet you at your place around eight thirty?”  
       “Yeah that's perfect.”  
       “Good I can't wait.”  
       “Me either.” I couldn't wait to tell Grace.

 

       The rest of my week couldn't have gone any slower. It felt like months before Friday finally came but of course the closer it got to eight o’clock the worse I felt. I changed my outfit three times and changed the part in my hair twice before I could actually leave the house.  
       I had never felt this nervous in my life I was shaking the whole way to her apartment building. I triple checked that I had the right address and when I finally found it I couldn't knock. I could literally clean someone's bowels out at work but I couldn't knock on a cute girl's door. After a few minutes I took two deep breaths and finally forced myself to do it. I held my breath until she opened the door.  
       “Hey! You're early!”  
       “Yeah I know I just really wanted to see you.” We hugged and I felt all my nerves dissolve.  
       “That means a lot to me.” She smiled shyly. “Come in! The dough is almost ready!”  
       “Dough?”  
       “Yeah I was thinking we could make pizza. It's fun plus we can both get into it.”  
       “I haven't made pizza in years.” I took off my jacket and folded it over a chair.  
       “I like doing it on dates. I find you really get to know a person by the way they make pizza.”  
       “Really?”  
       “No not at all.” She laughed. “It's just fun and I like pizza.”  
       “Me too.”  
       “Good I'm glad cause that would be a deal breaker. Do you want something to drink?”  
       “I could die for a glass of wine if you have it.”  
       “I don't have any. I don't really drink much...” I saw her blush a little.  
       “Oh! Okay no worries then, water is perfect.” She handed me a bottle.  
       “How was work?” Imogen asked me. I wanted to ask why she didn't drink but she didn't really seem like she wanted to talk about it. So I let it go.  
       “Slow today thankfully. This way I'm not completely exhausted.”  
       “I don't know how you work for 12 hours and still have energy to do other things. You amaze me.” My heart skipped a beat.  
       “It's nothing really I'm just good at taking power naps.” She laughed. “No but in all honesty I like to be busy. When I don't do anything it makes me feel nervous.”  
       “What do you like to do to relax and unwind?”  
       “Sleep or listen to music or read or watch TV with a glass or two of wine.”  
       “Interesting. So sleep is your free time.”  
       “Pretty much yeah. I don't mind though.” A timer went off on her phone.  
       “Oh the dough is ready.”  
       “Awesome!” We washed our hands and then went to work trying to shape the pizzas. Imogen was able to make her’s perfectly in about five minutes.  
       “You want some help there?” She giggled. “You're really struggling.”  
       “I lack any and all artistic ability.” I laughed.  
       “Try it like this.” She stood behind me and took my hands in hers. My heart almost stopped. “Circular movements with your fingers work best to stretch the dough out.” She whispered in my ear. Imogen showed me how and then pulled her hands away. I tried to copy what she showed me.  
       “I'm not very good at this.” I laughed.  
       “It's okay it just has to taste good.”  
       “Good point.”  
       “Keep trying. You'll get it.” She went to grab some items from her fridge. I gave up after I made a weird oblong shape.  
       “This is as good as it's going to get.” I shrugged.  
       “It's beautiful.” She laughed. “Now for the toppings. We have your standard red tomato sauce, cheese, pepperoni, bell peppers, mushrooms, olives, basil, and jalapeños if you can take the heat.”  
       “Oh I definitely can take the heat.”  
       “You like spicy food?”  
       “I love it.”  
       “Me too.” She grinned. “Well let's get started! The sooner these are done the sooner we can eat and I don't know about you but I'm starving.”  
       “Me too.” We put the finishing touches on our pizza and then Imogen stuck them in the oven.  
       “And now we wait.” She sighed. “So tell me about yourself.”  
       “What do you want to know?”  
       “Where are you from?”  
       “Los Angeles. Compton to be exact. My family still lives there.”  
       “Do you visit?”  
       “Not so much anymore. I was the black sheep I always did the exact opposite of everyone in my family.”  
       “So they don't like you?”  
       “No nothing like that. We get along fine we just can't really relate to one another.” I shrugged. “But enough about my broken family relationships. Where are you from?”  
       “La Jolla down in San Diego.”  
       “I haven't been to San Diego. What's it like?”  
       “Really nice weather. It’s pretty much just like LA but less traffic and clear skies.”  
       “Interesting.” Her front door opened and a short blonde haired girl walked in with a really tall guy.  
       “Hey, just stopping by for a minute.” She went to a room and came back out with a small duffle bag. “So are you going to introduce us to your guest?”  
       “Naomi, this is my roommate Jessica and her boyfriend Patrick. This is Naomi.”  
       “Hey Naomi.” Patrick waved.  
       “Ooohhh you're Naomi?” Jessica asked.  
       “Yeah it's nice to meet you.”  
       “You too finally. Im has not stopped talking about you. It's really cute.”  
       “Aaaand we aren't doing this. You got whatever you needed now goodbye.” Imogen shooed them.  
       “Don't worry we’ll be out of your hair and you two can go back to making out.” She winked at us. “Come on Patty.” She took her boyfriend's hand and they left the apartment.  
       “She seemed nice.” I said to Imogen when we were alone again.  
       “Yeah normally.”  
       “So? You haven't stopped talking about me?” I bumped my hip against Imogen's.  
       “Go set the table.” She told me rolling her eyes. I burst out laughing and took the plates to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Everything About You

        After having dinner at each other's apartments we decided to go out for our third date. Imogen showed me her favorite Sushi restaurant downtown. The inside was built to look like a Japanese house so it had a cozy feeling to it.  
       “So um...” She started once we had our food.  
       “Yeah?” I picked up my chopsticks.  
       “I was, you know, kind of thinking we could maybe make this a thing?”  
       “What?” I asked mid bite of my salmon roll.  
       “You know like us eating dinner together and going out and other things like that.” She was blushing. This was the first time I had ever seen her stumble over her words. Normally Imogen was so sure of herself.  
       “Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend?” I clarified.  
       “Well yeah I mean you know only if you want to. I don't want to make you or anything like that.” I giggled. “So is it a yes or no you're killing me here.” She looked really nervous.  
       “Of course it's a yes. I really like you.” I could see all her tension fade away.  
       “Really?” She asked. I nodded. “Wow um...”  
       “Did you think I would say no?”  
       “Well yeah a little actually.” She blushed harder and avoided my eye contact.  
       "Wow your faith in me is pretty saddening.” She laughed. “Have you been on the same dates as I have been because in case you haven't they have been going really well. Why would you think I would say no?”  
       “I'm not exactly the best for you. You're so successful and driven and I'm-”  
       “Just as driven and successful as I am. You're living your dream to be an actress and you're killing it! What's more successful than that?”  
       “You're right.”  
       “Just because our careers are different doesn't mean anything. I admire you for living your dream.”  
       “Really?”  
       “Yeah of course. Is this about that part you auditioned for? You've seemed pretty stressed about it. ”  
       "I actually got the part...”  
       “What?!” And when we're you going to tell me?!”  
       “Eventually… in my defense they just told me today.”  
       “I'm so happy for you congratulations!!”  
       “Thanks.” She smiled shyly at me.  
       “See I told you you're successful! Never doubted you for a minute.”  
       “Thanks. What did I do to find myself someone so supportive?”  
       “Must have been something good.” I joked and went back to eating. 

        After we ate and paid for the meal the two of us went to a little ice cream shop two blocks away.  
       “What's your favorite flavor?” I asked her.  
       “Anything with chocolate. I could live off of chocolate it's an addiction.” She laughed. “When I come here I always get the double chocolate one.” She pointed at the flavor in the glass case. “What about you? What do you like?”  
       “I like fruit flavors because I'm weird. I'm really looking at this mango one. Mangoes are my favorite fruit.”  
       “I had that one once. It's really good you should get it. They put actual mango pieces in it.”  
       “Alright then it's settled.” We each ordered a scoop of the flavor we wanted.  
       “That's $3.47.” The cashier told us.  
       “It's on me.” I pulled out my wallet.  
       “What no this is still my date so I'll pay.”  
       “You bought dinner let me get this.”  
       “Nope put your money away.” She pushed me away from the cashier and paid for us both.  
       “You spoil me.” I told her.  
       “That's because you deserve to be spoiled.” She handed me my ice cream and we left the little shop to walk back to the car. “Do you want to come back to my place?” She asked.  
       “Sure why not. I don't have work tomorrow.”  
       “Okay great.” She grinned at me. 

        Back at Imogen’s house we watched movies and cuddled on the couch. One kissed turned to another and before I knew it we were making out.  
       “Do you want to keep going?” She asked.  
       “Yeah…” I sighed. It had been so long since I had kissed someone like that. It felt way better than I remember.  
       “We should go to my room in case Jess comes back. I don't want to hear her comments.” She pulled me along with her. “Okay let me know if you want to stop.”  
       “I will.” We kissed more and I felt her lift up my shirt. I pulled back and took it off. She took off her shirt too and our skin touched gently. It felt right. She backed me up until I felt the back of my knees hit the bed and we tumbled down together in a fit of giggles.  
       “We are a mess.” She laughed.  
       “I think we're doing pretty good.” I kissed her again and she reciprocated. She kissed down my jaw to my neck at kissed that spot that always made me moan.  
       “What was that hmm?” She joked and sucked on my neck a little harder. I moaned again, louder this time. “Wow, that's really hot.”  
       “Shut up and take your pants off.” I whispered ignoring her comment. She rolled off of me and we each slid our jeans off. The second they were kicked off into the floor we were back to making out. She had her hands on my hips and was rubbing soothing circles into them. I felt her drag her right hand down my thigh. She was getting dangerously close to my scars. “Wait Im I-” I felt her hand run over the raised skin and she froze. She looked down and my heart dropped.  
       “Are those… oh Naomi…” I started to panic.  
       “I'm sorry.” I pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed with my back to her.  
       “What? No don't apologize.” She wrapped her arms around me and rested her chin on my shoulder. “I'm sorry. It hurts me that you have felt this bad before.”  
       “I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you.”  
       “Come here.” She gathered me in her arms. “Do you still…”  
       “It's been a few months.”  
       “I don't want you to anymore okay? If you need to just please call me or text me something.”  
       “Okay…” I whispered. “I'm sorry I killed the mood.”  
       “It's okay love, we can do this another time. I just want to cuddle now.” I shifted closer to her.  
       “I can tell you have more questions.”  
       “Yeah but it's okay I don't have to ask them.”  
       “Go ahead.”  
       “Are you sure?”  
       “Yeah.”  
       “For how long?”  
       “Since I was 16. Helped with my depression.”  
       “Those are the pills you take?”  
       “You know about them?”  
       “You left them on the counter in your bathroom. I'm sorry I snooped.”  
       “It's okay. God I must seem crazy to you.”  
       “No not at all.”  
       “I'm sorry.” I looked down to avoid her eye contact.  
       “Hey, look at me.” I did reluctantly. “Stop apologizing Naomi it's okay.”  
       “IT's not though, I'm not normal.”  
       “Neither am I. No one is love.” She kissed my temple. “Besides I think I might be worried if you were normal. I think I like you a little bit more now. Come on let's get in bed.” She pulled back the covers and we snuggled under together.  
       “Are you ever going to tell me what movie are you going to be in?” I asked once we were both comfortable.  
       “I can't tell you that yet.  
       “What why not?”  
       “I want it to be a surprise.”  
       “Can I at least know the genre?”  
       “Nope that's too much of a hint.”  
       “Why is it a musical or something?”  
       “Or something.”  
       “Musicals are my favorite.”  
       “Really? Mine too. Which one is your favorite?”  
       “Either… Wicked, Rent both the live version and the movie version, or Sweeney Todd.”  
       “Wicked is probably one of my favorites too. I also like Mama Mia and Into the Woods.”  
       “Yeah both of those are really good too.” We stayed up all night talking about musicals and other plays we had seen until both of us fell asleep.


	4. Change Your Ticket

        The doorbell rang right as I lit the last candle. I rushed to the door and when I opened it I saw her for what felt like the first time. She was wearing the green crop top from when we first met and a pair of high waisted black jeans. I was really starting to get serious feelings for her that I hadn't felt for anyone before.  
        “Um hey?” She chuckled. I realized I was just staring again.  
        “Sorry yeah hi.” I kissed her lips softly. “Come in!” I stood aside.  
        “I brought Stella Rosa I don't know if that's what you like.” She held out the bottle of wine. “The guy at the store said it was good.”  
        “That's perfect thanks.”  
        “Wow it's really nice in here. You went all out didn't you.”  
        “Only the best for my lady.” I beamed. “You look amazing l by the way. Green always makes you look beautiful.” I looked her over again.  
        “Only the best for my lady.” She repeated.  
        “Are you hungry?” I asked her.  
        “Starving.”  
        “Well good cause I got stuff for chicken tacos. we cold make them together?”  
        “That sounds amazing! I wanted tacos earlier how did you know?”  
        “Intuition.” I shrugged. 

        After dinner we went out onto my apartment complex's roof and sat under a blanket looking at the stars.  
        “It’s so beautiful.” I whispered.  
        “Eh it's okay, you on the other hand are beautiful.” She smiled at me.  
        “Oh stop it.”  
        "You are.”  
        “If I'm beautiful there aren't words to describe you.”  
        “I swear we're already becoming one of those couples.” She laughed  
        “I don't mind it so much. As long as I get to be a couple with you.” I kissed her nose. I saw her face fall. “What's up?”  
        “There's something I kind of need to talk to you about.” Imogen told me. I could tell whatever it was she had to say was serious.  
        “What is it?” I turned to give her my full attention.  
        "So you know how I got the part for that movie?”  
        “Yeah of course I do.”  
        “Well we start filming soon.”  
        “How soon?”  
        “Um in two weeks soon.”  
        "Where is it being shot?”  
        “Different parts of Georgia.”  
        “Oh…”  
        “Yeah...”  
        “How long?”  
        “For about seven weeks maybe longer.”  
        “Okay. Well I'll be here when you get back.”  
        “Really?”  
        “Of course! Why wouldn't I?”  
        “I'm going to be basically on the other side of the country. We've barely been together a month I didn't think you would want to do long distance especially this soon and for so long.”  
        “I knew after we got together that you would be leaving to shoot the movie but I don't care. I'll be here when you get back. You're well worth the wait. Besides you can always call me or text me or we can even skype. ”  
        “That makes me the luckiest human alive.”  
        “No that would be me.” I kissed her.  
        “So do you want to know the movie?”  
        “Yes finally!!”  
        “It's Wicked.”  
        “Wicked?! Like the Broadway Musical Wicked?!”  
        “Yeah they're making a film adaptation and I'm going to be Elphaba.”  
        “Oh my god…”  
        “Yeah.”  
        “Holy shit!!”  
        “Is that good? Bad? I need some help here.”  
        “Can you sing?”  
        “I'm okay.” She shrugged. “I've been going to voice lessons.”  
        “Sing a song.”  
        “Okay but don't laugh I still need more practice.” l She started singing Elphaba’s part in For Good. “How was that?” She asked when she was done singing. I was speechless. I had seen Wicked twice in my life and seeing her sing a song from the play made me love her even more.  
        “I'm definitely the luckiest human alive. I meet this beautiful girl who by some stroke of luck actually wants to be my girlfriend and then she turns out to be so incredibly talented she's going to be apart of entertainment history. Nothing could be better.”  
        “Really?”  
        “Yeah I am so incredibly proud of you Imogen.”  
        “You have no idea what that means to me. I needed your blessing.”  
        "Mine? Really?”  
        “Yeah you know musicals. Like no one else I know. To hear that you're proud of me makes me feel on top of the world.”  
        “I'm so excited! It sucks that you have to leave me but knowing that you're filming Wicked makes me feel so much better.”  
        “I can't wait for you to see it.” We snuggled close together and watched the stars again. “Hey tomorrow two of my best friends are coming into town I want you to meet them. We could all go out for drinks or something. Does that work?”  
        “Yeah! I would love to meet your friends.”  
        “Really? Great because I told them about you and they are so ready to meet you.”  
        “You told them about me and they still want to meet me?” I joked.  
        “Of course you're in my life you're in their life.”  
        “Well in that case it would be an honor to meet your friends.”  
        “Glad you think so, I'll let them know. They're going to be so happy especially Sebastian. He has been waiting for me to find a girlfriend. He always tries to set me up with girls every time he sees me.”  
        “Glad you waited for me.” I smiled.  
        “You're definitely worth the wait.” We sat in silence for a few minutes. “Let's go back inside it's getting cold. Ooo we can make out on the couch.”  
        “Race you?” We both got up and ran to my apartment. 

 

        “Do I look okay?”  
        “Yes you look great seriously! They're going to love you don't stress.” We walked into the bar and Imogen looked for her friends. “Oh there they are!” We walked to a corner booth.  
        “Im!” Her friends got up to hug her.  
        “Naomi I want you to meet my best friends this is Sebastian and this is Rue.”  
        “Ruth but that name is older than dirt so everyone just calls me Rue.” I shook hands with her. She was a redhead with fair skin and the greenest eyes I had ever seen on a person.  
        “Wow she wasn't kidding. You are gorgeous.” Sebastian told me. He was tall and muscular with brown hair and the warmest brown eyes I had ever seen on a person. He was gorgeous so hearing him call me that blew me away. He pulled me in for a bone crushing hug. “Wow your hair is so beautiful!” He told me when he pulled back.  
        "Thank you.” I blushed.  
        “Take some lessons girls.” He pointed at Imogen and Rue.  
        “Ignore him he's annoying. Just because he does hair makes him think his opinion is wanted.” Imogen joked.  
        “That's because it is wanted.”  
        “You're a hairstylist?” I asked.  
        “Yeah it pays the bills.” He shrugged.  
        “Don't be so modest. He does famous people.” Imogen told me.  
        "Really?”  
        “Yeah my shop is in Hollywood.”  
        “He knows everyone! I owe him the audition for Wicked.”  
        “No you don't! We're even now okay you're the one who got me my first hair salon.”  
        “That wasn't even that hard!” I looked over at Rue.  
        “How did you put up with them?” I asked as Sebastian and Imogen kept arguing.  
        “No idea. Well Seb and I lived together in LA so I'm used to his antics but get him with Imogen and it's all over.”  
        “Yeah because we both live for annoying each other.” Imogen told me.  
        “Yeah but out of love.” Sebastian added. “Speaking of I would love a drink anyone else?”  
        “Grey Goose Martini.” Rue said.  
        “I'll go too. I got you babe vodka tonic?” Imogen asked me.  
        “Yes please thanks.” She and Sebastian walked off to the bar. “How long have you known them?” I asked Rue.  
        “Imogen for about 16 years we met at a support group for kids who lost a parent but Sebastian for 10 years Imogen and I met him in college.”  
        “Ahh okay. And are you almost famous too?” I joked.  
        “Nah I'm not talented enough. I'm the academic one I teach high school biology.”  
        “That's awesome! The world can never have too many teachers especially science teachers.”  
        “Yeah I love it. The schedule is good enough that my kids don't have to be second best.”  
        “How many do you have?”  
        “Two. Michael who is 4 now and Andrew who is 2.” Imogen and Sebastian came back then with the drinks.  
        “How are the little monsters?” He asked.  
        “Still monsters I love them to death though.”  
        “How is Matt? Is he babysitting?” Imogen asked.  
        “Matt is on monster control and he is amazing as usual. He's my rock. He went with them to visit his parents.”  
        “Matt is her husband.” Imogen whispered to me and I nodded.  
        “So what do you do Naomi?” Sebastian asked me.  
“I'm just a nurse.”  
        “Just? That's not something that you should add just to.” Rue laughed.  
        “I don't think of it as much.”  
        “But it's a lot you save lives and take care of people for a living.” Sebastian added in.  
        “Yeah I guess.” I shrugged.  
        “Sheesh and they call me modest.” He laughed. “You must be proud Im.”  
        “Incredibly.” She kissed my cheek.  
        “What's the craziest thing you've seen?” Rue asked.  
        "Umm… well I work in ICU so it's a lower energy ER room. Last week a guy come back to life after being dead for five minutes.”  
        “No way?” They all exclaimes at once  
        “Yeah the doctor called it we had him unplugged and were about to cover the body when he gasped. Scared me half to death I thought it was the zombie apocalypse.”  
        “I don't blame you I would have ran from the room.” Sebastian laughed.  
        “So Sebby how's Paul?” Imogen asked.  
        “Busy as usual. He would have come but he's working on launching an eye shadow thing.”  
        “It's called a palate.” Rue laughed at him. “God he's your boyfriend and you don't even know what he does.”  
        “I know enough.”  
        “Mmmmm sure.”  
        "Makeup isn't my thing okay! But I still support him in all he does even if I don't get it.”  
        “That's all that matters.” I told Sebastian.  
        “Thank you! See she gets it.” 

        That night when we were cuddling in bed back at my apartment I finally decided to ask her.  
        “Im?”  
        “Yeah?” She mumbled sleepily.  
        “Why don't you like to drink?”  
        “Um.” She opened her eyes to look at me. “My mom was an alcoholic. She drank when she was pregnant with me so I was pretty sick for the first years of my life. I saw what it did to her, my dad and how it tore the family apart. When I was nine she was driving me home from school drunk and got into a car crash. I lived and she died. It really took a toll on me. She was my mom you know. A shitty mom but still my mom. I figured out that alcoholism is hereditary and I don't know I guess I'm afraid to be like her so I don't drink much. If I do it's never more than two I hate being drunk.”  
        “I'm sorry I won't drink as much again.”  
        “No it's fine you can do whatever but just promise you'll be safe about it.”  
        “Of course I will.” I yawned.  
        “You're tired let's sleep okay?” I nodded and cuddled up to her. 

        The drive to the airport was quiet. We were both trying to soak up the last of the two of us being together for awhile. I helped her get all her stuff out and walked her as far as I could in the airport.  
        “So I'll see you in a few weeks then?” I asked her before we got to the security gate.  
        “Yeah I guess so.” We looked at each other for a moment.  
        “I-” She cut me off by hugging me tight.  
        “I'm really going to miss you Naomi.” She said. “I already miss you. It astonishes me how I haven't even know you for long but my world already revolves around yours. I know it's too soon and all this probably sounds dumb and clingy but-” I pulled back to hold her face in between my hands.  
        “Stop talking.” I laughed. “I feel it too.”  
        “You do?”  
        “Yeah. Now go film so you can come back to me.”  
        “I will.” She turned and took a few steps. Then she turned around and hugged me tight again. When we pulled back we kissed once softly and she was walking away again.  
        “Call me when you get to the hotel!” I called after her.  
        “I will!” She waved. I love you! I wanted to shout but it was way too early in the relationship. I watched her until she was gone then I walked back to the car.   
        The drive home was lonely. We had spent so much time together recently that I felt alone. I called Grace through the Bluetooth.  
        “Hey Naomi!”  
        “Hey how are you doing? The baby behaving?”  
        “Yeah kept me up all night with the shifting but now it must be nap time. What are you up to?”  
        “I just dropped Imogen off at the airport. I don't know what to do with myself we have literally spent the last week together.”  
        “Aww I'm sorry. Well if you get too lonely you can visit us. The door is always open to you.”  
        “Thanks Grace that means a lot to me. But be careful I might end up living on your couch.”  
        “Honestly we would love to have you here. It might be perfect for when the baby comes.”  
        “Oh yeah never mind I like my sleep.”

        “Do you want to go to the club? My friend Alice just asked me she and a bunch of her friends are going.”  
        “I don't think I would be very fun tonight.”  
        “Come on. Get up you're so mopey. She's been gone for like three hours.” My friend Anna shook my shoulder. I called her over to watch movies and take my mind off of Imogen. “We don't have to work until Thursday so we can get drunk.”  
        “It's a Tuesday night .”  
        “So we're nurses we have a day off tomorrow let's get wasted tonight.”  
        “Imogen doesn't like to get drunk.”  
        “She's not here hun now get up.” I covered my head with blankets. “Fine I'll go call Grace.”  
        “No don't she has enough to deal with.”  
        “Then get up!” I sighed and rolled out of bed. 

        Five shots of fireball whiskey later and I was feeling good. Anna’s friends were the best. We were all dancing when my phone started ringing. I showed it to Anna and she nodded. I rushed to the bathroom to answer the phone.  
        “Hey! You're still up?” Imogen asked.  
        “Yeah I am it's great.” I slurred.  
        “Are you okay?”  
        “We had fireball.” I giggled.  
        “Ah I hear that well are you safe?”  
        “Yes ma'am!” I saluted for some reason.  
        “You're taking a taxi?”  
        “Noooo no no nooooo Anna’s friend has one kidney and she can't drink so she drove.”  
        “Okay? Well call me when you're home safe and not drunk.”  
        “Okay bye don't worry about me.”  
        “I'll try.”  
        “I love you.”  
        “Um? Bye Naomi.”


	5. Back for You

       It wasn't until I woke up in the morning that I realized I told her I loved her. I searched for my phone everywhere to try and call her to explain.  
       “Why all this noise so early.” Anna sat up from the other side of my bed.  
       “My phone is gone.”  
       “No it's right there.” She pointed to my dresser.  
       “Oh... thank you.” I dialed her number and it rang a few times then went to voicemail. “Hey Im, it's me, call me back when you have a chance.”  
       “What happened?”  
       “I um... I kind of told her that I loved her...”  
       “What?!”  
       “I was drunk! I wanted to say it earlier but I don't have the courage to because we’ve only been dating a month and a half. I must have said it subconsciously.”  
       “Wow you fucked up.” She laughed. “You know what I do to guys who catch feelings too soon? I break up with them like immediately.”  
       “Not helping Anna!” I panicked.  
       “Sorry it's just that it's too early. But you know what? I've seen you two together and I think it will be okay. I really think she loves you too.”  
       “Really?”  
       “Yeah she looks at you like everyone wants someone to look at them.” Just then the phone started ringing.  
       “It’s her.”I froze.  
       “Don't just stand there answer it and tell her!”  
       “Fine!” I pressed answer. “Hello?”  
       “Hey sorry I didn't have my phone next to me.” I could hear a lot of voices in the background.  
       "It's okay. I'm not interrupting am I?" I asked.  
       “No we're taking a quick break. Did you get home safe last night?”  
       “Yeah I did and Anna and her friends slept over.”  
       “Good.” We were both quiet.  
       “So about last night...” I trailed off.  
       “Oh don't worry about it you were drunk, you weren't thinking clearly I get it.”  
       “Yeah I wasn't thinking at all… I normally don't get that drunk but I'm not going to take what I said back. I do love you. I wanted to say it earlier but I didn't because I thought it might freak you out.”  
       “I was really hoping you would say that I wanted to say it earlier too.”  
       “So…”  
       “I love you Naomi.” Hearing her say that made my heart flip.  
       “I love you too.” I told her. Anna squealed  
       “How are you feeling?” The second she asked me that I realized how horrible I felt.  
       “Drained and gross. Luckily no work until tomorrow night though.”  
       “That's good get some rest okay?”  
       “I will. How's Georgia so far?”  
       “You aren't here so about as good as it can be. We went sightseeing a little bit this morning. It's so beautiful down here Naomi! I get the hype of living down south. There are actual trees and grass and the sunsets are Disney Princess magical. It's so different than California. I wouldn't want to move but it's a nice place to visit.”  
       “It sounds amazing.”  
       “It is! We're going to have to come back together and I can show you all the great places we go to.  
       “I can't wait.”  
       "All the food is to die for. Don't dump me when I come back 50 pounds heavier okay?”  
       "I would never! I might be a little bit jealous for being able to eat whatever you want but I won't think any less of you."  
       “Thank you! You're the best! Oh wait... I have to go. I'll call you later?”  
       “Okay.” I felt my heart sink knowing I wouldn’t be able to see her for awhile.  
       “I love you.” She told me. My heart did another flip.  
       “I love you too. Don't work too hard.”  
       “I won't make a promise I can't keep.”  
       “Good to know.”  
       “Okay I really need to go. Bye babe.”  
       “Bye.” And she hung up.

 

       It was Friday night and I had nothing to do again. I couldn't even talk to Imogen because they had to film late to get some scenes at night and get up early the next day. I had just settled down to watch Netflix when there was a knock at the door. I went to get it and saw Imogen's friend Sebastian standing with a man wearing flawless makeup.  
       “Hey! Imogen sent us. We're supposed to take you out.” Sebastian told me.  
       “She would… come in.” They walked in.  
       “This is Paul my boyfriend.”  
       “Hey Paul.” He waved at me and smiled avoiding my eyes.  
       “Where are we going?” I asked them.  
       “Well Paulie here wants to go dancing there's a few clubs downtown that I heard are good.”  
       “Yeah there's a lot I'm down to go. I could use a night out.”  
       “Sweet well, go get dressed and then-” Paul tapped on Sebastian’s arm. “Where's your bathroom?”  
       “Hallway second door.”  
       “Thanks.” Sebastian said and Paul headed off in that direction.  
       “Does Paul speak?” I asked Sebastian once we were alone.  
       “No. He has selective mutism so not to most people just his mom and me sometimes.”  
       “I'm sorry for asking this it's just the nurse in me but do you know why?”  
       “His dad… he molested him for years as a kid and told Paul that he would kill his mom if anyone found out so he didn't talk. After the sick fuck went to jail, Paul still couldn't talk. They think it's anxiety caused by PTSD.”  
       “Oh wow… poor Paul.”  
       "Yeah but once you catch on to the ways he communicates he's hilarious.” I nodded. “Just make sure you talk to him like you would with any other person. When you baby him it makes him more nervous and then he might not even interact with me.”  
       “Yeah okay I can do that.” I promised Sebastian.  
       “Good. Now get dressed so we can go.” I nodded and headed to my room to change. “Wear something cute!” He called after me.

       We were in the middle of the dance floor having a good time enjoying the drinks we just had. Paul and Sebastian were dancing on each other and I brushed off the girls that tried to dance with me. I saw Sebastian whisper something in Paul’s ear and he nodded.  
       “I'm going to the restroom.” Sebastian whispered in my ear. I nodded and Paul and I danced together. Sebastian wasn’t even gone a minute before this blond guy pounced on Paul.  
       “Hey cutie.” I heard the guy say to him. I saw Paul try to push away from him. “Hey it’s okay I just want to dance.”  
       “He doesn't want to dance with you.” I told the guy.  
       “I didn't ask you.” He grabbed Paul by the waist and I saw him grind their hips together. “Come on let's dance.” I shoved the guy away from him.  
       “If you touch him one more time I swear I'll have the bouncers kick you out.”  
       “Alright fine calm down.” He held his hands up and walked away. Paul was just standing in the same spot looking at his shoes.  
       “Are you okay?” I asked him. He shook his head. I put an arm around his waist. He was shaking so much. “Let's go wait for Sebastian outside.” He nodded. I sent a text to Sebastian telling him where we were going. We sat outside on the curb away from majority of the people. I kept an arm around his waist and I felt him lean into me.  
       “Paul?” I saw Sebastian rush over to us. “What happened hu?” Paul just shook his head. He rubbed Paul’s back. “What happened?” Sebastian asked me.  
       “This guy wanted to dance with him but Paul didn’t want to so the guy grabbed him and-”  
       “He grabbed you?! Oh I'm sorry I wasn't there. Thank you for getting him outside.” Sebastian said to me. I watched them exchange some kind of communication “A new club? No that's enough tonight you're shaking like a leaf. Seriously Paul.”  
       “We could go to a straight club no one will bother you there. I know a really good one my coworkers and I go to.” Paul seemed to like the idea.  
       “Fine okay let’s go.” Sebastian agreed.

       This club proved to be better than the last. We danced all night and I even got a guy to buy me drinks. He was nice enough and didn’t push me to do anything. At around three in the morning we decided to leave the club for food.  
       “Let me get your number.” The guy who bought me a drink said.  
       “No thanks.”  
       “Why not?”  
       “My girlfriend might get mad.” I shrugged.  
       “Oh you roll that way?” He asked. “Well here’s my card if the two of you ever want to spice up your love life.” He handed me a business card.  
       “Thanks but I’ll pass.” I handed him the card back and left with Sebastian and Paul. We went to a Denny’s for drunk food since it was one of the only things open at the time. After we ate Sebastian, Paul, and I went to watch the sunrise from my favorite spot in the city.  
       “Thank you both for dragging me out tonight I needed it.” I told them.  
       “It's been fun. I get why Imogen loves you. You two complement each other perfectly.”  
       “Yeah she's amazing.” My heart felt full at the thought of her.  
       “So are you, you know?” Sebastian nudged my shoulder. “I've known Imogen for awhile now and trust me when I say she doesn't spend time with anyone unless she thinks that they’re absolutely worth it.”  
       “Thank you that makes me feel ten times better.” I looked out at the city waking up in the morning sunshine.  
       “Yeah me too.” I heard him say to Paul. “We should get some sleep.” He told me.  
       “Yeah.” I yawned. “I have an extra room if you two want to crash at mine for a bit before going home? We were up all night I don’t want you to drive all the way back home.”  
       “Yeah that would be nice.” Sebastian told me. We caught a cab back to my apartment and all passed out.

 

       I was grocery shopping a few days later when I got a call from Micah.  
       “Hey what's up?”  
       “Hey we're at the hospital Grace’s water broke.”  
       “What? Oh my god! Well I'm working the night shift tonight but I can be there in the morning.”  
       “Okay great!”  
       “Thanks for calling me Mic.”  
       “Yeah no problem I'll talk to you later.”  
       “Of course! Keep me posted on how things go.”  
       “I will.”  
       “Alright bye.” I hung up and called Imogen immediately after. Surprisingly enough she answered on the third ring.  
       "Hey I was just about to call you." She told me.  
       “Guess what?”  
       “What's up?” She asked.  
       “Grace is having the baby!”  
       “No way?”  
       “Yeah they’re on their way to the hospital right now!”  
       “That's amazing are you going to go there later?”  
       “Yeah in the morning I have work tonight. Wow I can't wait to see the baby.”  
       “Send me pictures! Oh I gotta go I'll see you at dinner?” We had been skyping every night while we had dinner.  
       “Yup I'll be the one on the couch in the sweats.”  
       “Ohh my favorite. See you later.”  
       “I love you.”  
       “I love you too.”

       As soon as my shift was over the next morning I drove to their hospital a few cities over. I stopped and bought a pink balloon for them. I hurried to the room Micah texted me and found the three of them together. It was a beautiful picture. Micah and Grace looked so happy and in love. I almost didn't want to ruin the moment. I knocked on the door frame to announce my presence.  
       "Hey you made it.” Grace rasped. She looked so tired.  
       “Of course!” I hugged Micah and then kissed her cheek. “This is the little one?” I looked at the little bundle in her arms.  
       “Yeah this is Sophia.”  
       “Hi cutie pie.” I kissed the baby's head. “She's so beautiful.”  
       “Do you want to hold her?”  
       “Can I?”  
       “Of course.” I took her gently from Grace’s arms and the second I did she started getting fussy.  
       “It's okay.” I cooed. “She's so beautiful.” I felt myself tearing up. “You two make some cute kids.” I joked.  
       “We know.” Grace told me.  
       “We actually wanted to ask you something.” Micah said to me.  
       “Sure what's up.” I sat down on the side of her bed.  
       “Would you be her godmother?” Grace asked.  
       “Really?”  
       “Yeah we talked about it and we both agreed you would be perfect.” Micah told me.  
       “I would love to! I feel so honored.” I held her and the three of us watched her look around and make baby noises. “Oh could you take a picture for me?” I handed Micah my phone and he took a picture of me and little Sophia.  
       I stayed with them for a few hours just watching the baby and catching up. When Micah left us alone to go get coffee from the cafeteria Grace cornered me.  
       “How are things with Imogen? You haven't talked about her in awhile.”  
       “She's been… busy working. Both of us have.” I didn't tell them that she was an actress yet. I didn’t want it to be a big deal.  
       “Well I hope we get to actually meet her soon. It's not fair you went drinking with her best friends and we haven't even met her.”  
       “I know, I know. As soon as we're all free at the same time I'll bring her over okay? Besides I have a new goddaughter to show off.”  
       “You better.” She yawned. Micah came back from the cafeteria just then.  
       “I should go you need sleep.”  
       “No it's okay really.”  
       “No l should go l haven't slept in awhile either.”  
       “Okay Miss 12 hour shift.” She joked. “Don't be a stranger I wanna see you more. You and your girlfriend.”  
       “I won't. I'll see you later.” I hugged her and then Micah before I left the room.


	6. Night Changes

       I got home early one night after five straight day shifts at the hospital. It had been rough because I didn't even have Imogen to come home to after each shift. She wouldn't be home from filming until tomorrow. I opened the front door with every intention to sleep until she came back.  
       “Hey babe” Imogen greeted me from the couch. I smiled not regretting giving her the spare key to my apartment before she left for filming.  
       “Hey stranger.” I took off my shoes and put them on the rack. She met me at the door. “You're back early.” I pulled her into a bone crushing hug.  
       “Yup! We finished the final touches up early so the director let us come home. I got in this afternoon. I figured I would come straight here and surprise you after work.” She kissed my forehead. “You look like hell.”  
       “Yeah I feel like hell.” She pulled me into a hug. "I would be more excited to see you but I don't have the energy."  
       “What’s up? Talk to me.”  
       “I have worked every day since Sunday.” I yawned. “This week has been so busy and there's a flu going around so three of the nurses are sick everyone else has been covering their shifts. Today we had three code blues and a suicide attempt. We almost lost the guy so I guess that’s four code blues.”  
       “Oh my god are you okay?” She pulled back and studied my face.  
       “Yeah you're here I'm perfect now.” I smiled at her. “This is the surprise I needed. Plus I have the next four days off so we're spending them together.”  
       “Good I can't wait. Why don't you go take a shower to help you relax and then we can cuddle.”  
       “Come with me.” I wrapped my arms around her.  
       “Okay.” Showers for us usually led to sex but today with her just getting back home and with how crazy my work schedule has been neither of us were in the mood. We stripped down to nothing and got into the warm spray together. We took turns washing each other in between soft kisses.  
       After the shower we sat in my bed with a glass of wine between us and some cheesy romantic comedy playing. One of her coworkers had gotten her into wine when they went to Marietta so she asked to share a glass with me.  
       “Oh! I forgot to tell you I have Disneyland tickets for us from my director.” She told me once we finished a glass together. “He feels bad about having to keep us all an extra three weeks. I know you've been super busy lately but do you want to go tomorrow? Some of the cast is going to come you can meet them.”  
       “Yeah after I sleep some I would love to! I haven't been to Disneyland in about 10 years.”  
       “Yeah same for me. Plus my co-workers are dying to meet you.”  
       “Really?”  
       “Yeah I told them all about you.”  
       “Aww babe.” I rested my head on her shoulder.  
       “Plus I can rub it in everyone’s faces how gorgeous you are.” She kissed my head.  
       “I'm going to be with movie stars there's no way any part of me could be rubbed into their faces.”  
       “Maybe after hours of makeup done by a professional yeah. You on the other hand almost never wear makeup and you're as gorgeous as they are with it.”  
       “Oh stop.” I laughed.  
       “You are. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.”  
       “Stop it you.” I nudged her with my shoulder.  
       “Who hurt you so much that you don't get that you're incredibly beautiful?”  
       “A lot of people. Mainly myself.”  
       “I wish you wouldn't-”  
       “Let's just enjoy being together okay?” I cuddled closer to her. “I really really missed having you here. How was the last bit of filming?”  
       “It was good. We're finally done filming. All we have to do is a bunch of promo and wait for the movie to come out.”  
       “Are you nervous?”  
       “Yeah? But it's really exciting too. My dream of being an actress is actually coming true.”  
       “I'm so proud of you.”  
       “Thanks love. That means a lot.”  
       “Just don't forget about us poor people when you're rich and famous.” I joked.  
       “If I'm rich and famous so are you honey.”  
       “You would share your wealth and fame with little old me?”  
       “I'd share anything with you.” She kissed my forehead. I felt my heart skip a beat. It blew my mind how much I loved her.

 

       The drive to Disneyland wasn't too long the next day but with me as DJ we had a lot of fun. The tickets gave us special treatment VIP parking in a secret parking lot.  
       “So this is how the rich pass the time.” I mumbled to Imogen.  
       “I guess so. Who knew.” She laughed. We followed an escort through the backstage area into the park. “So we're meeting Tyde, Dove, Lydia, and Patrick at the Mickey and Walt Disney statue.”  
       “Okay so brief me on who's who while we walk.” I had seen her fellow cast members in a few movies that had come out but I didn’t know who was who.  
       “Okay so Dana is Glinda, Isaac is her boyfriend he's not in the cast, Lydia is Nessa, and Tyde is Fiyero.”  
       "Right! I remember now. Dana actually played Glinda on Broadway."  
       "Yeah! and Lydia played Maureen in Rent on Broadway and Tyde was a Disney kid. He's the most famous."  
       “Gotcha.”  
       “Are you nervous?”  
       “Yeah a little I haven't met really famous people before.”  
       “You’ve met me.” She laughed.  
       “Yeah but I met you before you became a movie star.”  
       “Good point. But don't worry they'll love you. Oh there they are!” We walked over to four people standing talking to a tour guide in red plaid.  
       “Imogen!” A blonde girl ran up and hugged her. “You actually came what a surprise!” She had to be Glinda.  
       “Of course! I said I would.” She moved on to hug the other three.  
       “And you must be Naomi.” The blonde said to me.  
       “Yes hi and you're Dove?”  
       “Yep! We heard so much about you it's great to finally meet you!” She hugged me too.  
       “It's great to meet you too! Anyone who can put up with her must be pretty special.” They all laughed. I met the rest of the party and we started to walk around the park.  
       "So what are we doing first?" Tyde asked.  
       "Definitely a ride lets do Space Mountain since we're here early the line should be short." Dove told him. The rest of us agreed and we started walking there.

       The cast was really fun to be around. I got along really well with all of them but specifically Lydia who played Nessa. She was the quiet one out of the group so we watched the other four joke around with each other and make jokes to eachother. As we all walked through the park a few people started to recognize the four of them. I stood by with Isaac and watched as they all took pictures and talked to fans.  
       “It's crazy right?” He said.  
       “Yeah… Is this how it always is?” I asked him.  
       “Yeah get ready for it. This isn't even that bad.” He said just as some of Dove’s fans rushed up to him to take pictures. There was no way I was ready for this. 

        The whole day we were stopped periodically by people who recognized them. “I'm sorry this is probably annoying for you hu.” Imogen said as we walked through the fastpass line for Tower of Terror. The four of them had already taken pictures with two people since we walked into the line.  
       “No it's okay you all look happy.”  
       “But you don't.” She frowned at me.  
       “I am if you are.”  
       “Don't give me that tell me how you really feel.”  
       “I-”  
       “Excuse me?” We heard a woman's voice. Both of us turned. “I just wanted to say how happy I am to hear that Wicked is becoming a movie! It has been my favorite musical for like 20 years. I played Elphaba in my high school’s production of it.”  
       “What a coincidence I was in Wicked in high school too. Although I actually played Ozian number 2.” She laughed  
       “Seriously?” The girl asked.  
       “Yup and now look at me.” Imogen laughed.  
       “That’s crazy! Congratulations! Could I get a picture with you?”  
       “Sure!”  
       “Could you take it?” The girl asked me.  
       “Yeah.” She handed me the phone.  
       “No it's okay babe.” Imogen took the phone from me and took a selfie. “There we go.”  
       “Are you two together?” She asked us.  
       “Yeah that’s my girlfriend Naomi.” Imogen  
       “I thought you looked familiar! You’re all over Imogen’s Instagram! You two make a really cute couple.”  
       “Thanks.” I told the girl.  
       “I like her a lot.” Imogen kissed my cheek. I felt my face get hot.  
       "Could I take a picture for you? I feel bad for ruining a moment between you.”  
       “Sure. We don't have very many pictures of just the two of us today do we?” I handed her my phone and Imogen and I posed for a few pictures.  
       “Thank you so much. I hope you have a good day.” I told her.  
       “You two as well.” She said. We walked away as the line moved forward.  
       “Send it to me.” I sent it to her in a text. “Okay so back to our discussion.”  
       “Let's talk about it later okay?” I told her.  
       “I think we should-”  
       “Imogen! Can I take a picture?” A fan asked. She looked torn between me and the fan. "Go." I told her.  
       “Um… yeah sure.” She posed with the fan. Now I knew I definitely wasn’t ready for this.


	7. Same Mistakes

       The more the movie was advertised to the world the more hectic things got. There were movie posters with Imogen and Dove as Elphaba and Glinda all over the city. The movie trailer was on TV and on websites. Radio hosts everywhere were talking about the movie. I had friends calling me and asking me about Imogen and what it was like dating a movie star. It was so crazy. Grace called me to yell at me one morning because I hadn't told her yet.  
       “So when were you going to tell us that your girlfriend is a movie star?” She asked.  
       “Um…”  
       “So never.”  
“I was going to do it eventually…”  
       “Did you know she was famous before you two got together?”  
       “She had an audition when we met but she wasn't a movie star yetquo;  
       “Is this why you didn't want us to meet her?”  
       “No! Of course not! I wanted you to but she was busy preparing for the movie and I had work and then she went to Georgia to shoot the movie about a month and a half into our relationship.”  
       “And so for two months of your relationship she was in Georgia?”  
       “Yeah…”  
        “And now she's famous.”  
       “Yeah…”  
       “Wow.”  
       “Yeah I know crazy right?”  
       “Well do we get to meet her before you two become the next Portia and Ellen and forget about us poor people?”  
       “Yes of course! And I'll never forget about you two. You and Micha can get a babysitter and come over for dinner.”  
       “Okay good.” I heard Sophia crying in the background. “I gotta go feed my baby. I'll talk to you soon?”  
       “Yeah of course. I'll call you about dinner.”

        It was even crazier when random people started recognizing me as Imogen’s girlfriend. Imogen had gotten on Twitter to be even more in touch with the media world and half of her posts were about me so it didn't take long for people to find me too. I would get stopped at the grocery store or even at the bank. My patients or their families would ask me about the movie. The first time paparazzi followed Imogen and I on a date I almost lost my cool. It was the first date we had been on since she started promoting so we tried to make it special but the paparazzi were loud and we couldn't even enjoy each other. The restaurant manager tried to help us but the paparazzi were bold and willing to do whatever it took to get a picture. After about thirty minutes we were tired of it and decided to leave. All the stress and anger I felt from the past couple weeks after going to Disneyland finally caught up to me.  
       “I'm really sorry about date night.” She said on the quiet drive home.  
       “It's okay.” I snapped.  
       “It's not though, I can tell. Please talk to me.”  
        “It's just weird to me I'm not used to this like you are.”  
       “You think I'm used to this? I'm definitely not. It still weirds me out. Four months ago I was just Imogen now I'm Elphaba.”  
       “I know but that's just it you're the famous one not me. I'm tired of being stared at when I go places or getting asked about you or your fame or getting your autograph while I'm working. I just want us to have a normal date night again! I want to be with you Im, but I didn't ask for all this!” I blurted out. As soon as I said it I regretted it. We were both quiet and I could tell she was pissed.  
       “You know “all this” comes with me now right?”  
       “Im-”  
       “If you don't want it then leave me.”  
       “That's not what I meant.”  
       “Then what?” She snapped.  
       “I just need time to get used to it.”  
       “There isn't any time!” She laughed. “The more publicity the movie gets the worse this is going to be. You think it's bad now the movie isn't even out yet.” I thought about it and I knew she was right. “Now I know you didn't ask for this so I'm giving you an out.”  
       “A what?”  
       “If you want to leave me this is your chance. I'm prepared for it ”  
       “I don't want to leave I just don't think I can handle sharing you with the world.”  
       “Then go because you're going to have to.”  
       “What? No Im, that's not what I meant.” She parked in front of my apartment building. “We aren't doing this now please just come in with me.”  
       “No I think we both should just be alone to think about this for a day or two.”  
       “That's not going to fix anything.”  
       “Maybe not for you but-” and then she said the three words I never thought she would ever say to me. “I need space.” My heart sank. “I don't want to see you right now I just need some space. I can't do my job to promote and have to worry about how the attention is affecting you because I have enough to worry about as is. All of this is affecting me too you know. If I want things to go smoothly I need to be on top of things.”  
       “Okay.” I got out of the car.  
       “I'll call you.” She said before driving away. I felt my world cave in on itself. I didn't know what to do. I checked Imogen's Instagram which proved to be a big mistake. I saw hate comment after hate comment on our picture from the beginning of our date. Normally they didn't bother me when I had Imogen next to me but without her the things they were saying felt true. I cried myself to sleep that night.

       She didn't call for five days and on the sixth day I was loosing my mind. The whole time we weren't talking I stayed up all night and barely ate. I put up an act at work but the second I got home I laid in bed and didn't go anywhere. I ignored my phone. If it wasn't Imogen I didn't care. My apartment felt too quiet and lonely without her but my head was buzzing with negative thoughts. My phone vibrated and I reached for it. It was just a text from Grace. I tossed it away and heard it hit the floor hard. I was too tired to care if it cracked or not and just rolled over.

       I woke up out of a trance suddenly when I heard someone unlock and open my door. I curled up in my sheets. Maybe it was someone coming to put me out of my misery.  
       “Naomi?” I heard Imogen's voice. I rolled over to look at her and she seemed worried. “Are you okay? You weren't answering my texts or calls so I called Grace and Anna to find out you haven't been talking to them either.”  
       “Just wanted to be alone.” I shrugged.  
       Well you worried us all I hope you're happy.” She stared at me.  
       “Didn't mean to 'm just so tired.” I sighed.  
       “Tired tired or depression tired? Have you taken your meds?”  
       “No so both I guess.”  
       “Naomi…” She went to my kitchen to get a glass of water and then got my pills from the bathroom. “Here.”  
       “I'm fine.”  
       “No you aren't sit up.”  
       “Just let me rest.” I pulled the sheets over my head. She dragged them off of me.  
       “Take them.” I just looked up at her. “Please.” She begged. I sat up a little bit and took one. She watched me to make sure I swallowed it. “You should get your phone I sent a few text spills.” She told me.  
       “Later.” I sighed pulling the sheets back over my body.  
       “Naomi?” I felt her sit on the bed. “You're scaring me.” I couldn't find the energy to reply. “Please at least look at me?” I closed my eyes. “I'll be here when you're ready to talk.” She got up and went to the kitchen.

       When I opened my eyes again it was morning. I rolled over to find my phone underneath the bed. There were four phone calls one from Grace, one from Ana, and two from Imogen. She had also sent me five text messages. The first one read:  
       Hey babe. I know it's been longer than two days and you're probably pissed at me but I needed more time to figure out how much I love you exactly. Turns out it's way more than I thought and it scared me at first but then I thought of you and how you make me feel and it all made sense. I want to be with you and I need to be with you because there's no one else I want to spend a lifetime with. I need to see you soon so please text me back. I love you.  
       The second one read:  
       Naomi please don't be mad.  
       The third one read:  
       I know I was wrong to keep you waiting but I think this was good for us both.  
       Then a fourth one:  
       Please answer I don't want to have to use the key you gave me.  
       Then she sent:  
       I'm coming over.  
       I sent her:  
       Come see me.  
       “So…” I heard her say. I rolled over in bed to see her standing in the doorway.  
       “I love you.” I whispered “I'm sorry I'm such an basket case sometimes.”  
       “You're not. It was my fault every time we needed to talk something came up.”  
       “It's not your fault I had plenty of chances to talk to you too but I held it in.”  
       “I’m sorry I took so long to be able to tell you this.”  
       “It's okay.”  
       “It's not. I can tell you have been stressing about this. You look horrible have you slept at all?”  
       “Not really.” She got into bed with me and we snuggled under the covers. I rested my head on her chest.  
       “What would you do without me.”  
       “Nothing apparently.”  
       “I'm just joking.” I thought about the last couple of days and my chest tightened. “Woah hey, look at me.” I looked up. ”I'm sorry I shouldn't have said th-”  
       “No it's okay I know you didn't mean it like that. I'm just glad you're back.”  
       “I'm glad to be back.”  
       “I'm really sorry you had to see me like that.” I mumbled into her chest.  
       “It's okay. It's not your fault. Just sleep.” She kissed my head.  
       “It's not yours either okay? I've been like this for a long time now.” She didn’t say anything. “Imogen” I looked at her.  
       “Okay. Now get some sleep.”

       For the first time in awhile I was able to fall right to sleep. When I woke up I was resting on her chest. She was on Instagram and we looked through her feed together.  
       “Look what I posted.” She showed me a picture she took of me sleeping on her chest. It was captioned ‘nowhere else I would rather be than with you.’ I smiled and then my heart dropped when I saw the first comment.  
       ‘She's gross Imogen could do so much better.’  
       Then another ‘ew she likes girls?’  
       I rolled over and sighed.  
       “What is it? Do you want me to take it down?”  
       “No it's the comments.”  
       “Forget about them. People are doing it for attention.”  
       She spooned with me and showed her phone.  
       “Look at this one.” She pointed to a comment that said:  
       ‘relationship goals’  
       Another onr said:  
       ‘They are too cute.’  
       “Stop focusing on the negative because for every negative comment there's like four positive ones. Besides you aren't dating any of these people you're dating me and I love you so that's all you should care about.” I knew she was right and for the first time in a long time I was starting to believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I would start this up again after a few years. Let me know what ya'll think.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey! Thanks for reading it means a lot to me! I would love your feedback! Leave your comments below. :D


End file.
